Bound to be broken
by integral love
Summary: There are some moments that even immortals can never forget and things they wish they could change.   Small collection of oneshots
1. Enemies

This will end up a being a collection of Klaus/Rebekah stories. I obviously own nothing and only want to entertain the few people that might read it. Have fun and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

><p>She still heard Nik whisper those damned words, could still see the scared look in his eyes, feel his cold hands carress her face, his breath on her neck, his lips on her skin.<p>

_Anyone who isn't us is an enemy._

While she had been able to grasp the concept of people outside their family being enemies after even their friends had closed their doores in their faces it had taken her long years accept that the same thing applied to their family.

Their father had never been an easy man to please and all of them had been afraid of him but he had become an enemy when he had taken their lives. It should not have been his decision but what had maybe been worse he had seen his error and had started to hunt them afterwards. Their own father had wanted to kill them, all of them.

Their mother had always been nice and tried to protect them. When she had given in and done what Mikael had asked her to, she had betrayed them. When she had killed the innocent girl to curse her own son she had broken his heart. She had damned them to eternally walk the earth and watch everything they loved die.

Their siblings had scattered around the world after the death of their mother, afraid but still oh so dangerous. Running hadn't been what had hurt the most, what really had hurt had been the times when they had found them selling them out to Mikael or hunting them down. They had taken forever to choose a side but they had not chosen for their family but for survival.

Elijah had left them after Katherine had run away. In a way his betrayel had hurt the most. He had always been there and in a way he had always been the good brother, the guardian and the light. His betrayal had not been in what he had done afterwards; his betrayal had been leaving them when he had known they had needed him, when he had known that with him his morals and diplomacy would leave.

After all this time, this hurt and betrayal Rebekah had understood what Nik had meant that night. It was why she understood his betrayal. He had lied to her because with all his lonelieness she had been the only one he had trusted and thus he had been unable, was still unable to be her enemy. And Rebekah forgave him because she could not be his enemy either.

Now it was her, hands softly stroking his face, her lips ghosting over his neck, her breath warming his cool skin and her words binding them together forever.

_Anyone who isn't us is an enemy. _


	2. Princess

It had been just a small moment in time; it should have been insignificant to those who lived forever, but he would never forget it.

It had been one of those few times they had had no need to run from Mikael.

They had been in the grand ballroom of a mansion in the depths of England and as the warm sun had lend the autumn day some of its last rays before the winter Rebekah had opened the large patio doors and had twirled around the room to a music only she had been able to hear. It had been that moment that it had struck Nik for maybe the first time. That particular day, in her short white dress, blonde curls flying freely around her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling and her red lips smiling, moving to an imaginary music, she had looked just like a princess from a fairy-tale he had read. Never once before had he thought about the old book for he had only ever read it out of boredom; but then in that particular moment he had learned to understand the magic of those old tales, of dancing princesses that always got what they wanted and of princes desperate to see them smile. Somewhere he had found an old piano and had played the melody her mind had spun and she had continued to dance until the sun had nearly set and the shadows had been long.

She had indeed looked like a princess that day but in the red light of the setting sun he had remembered that his sister had not been like all those fragile princesses in the fairy-tales. Rebekah had had no need to be rescued. With her lips red from blood, her eyes sparkling with cruel mischief, the dress so white yet sinfully hugging her curves to lure her prey closer and with all those dead red maple-leaves around her, moving in the wind like twisted marionettes, she had been a princess of death and power. Still as the sun had vanished behind the horizon he had taken her hand and had twirled and changed her moves until both of them had danced to their own hollow victory and their own twisted ever after. When Nik had kissed her lips and held her closer than any prince would have ever dared he had known that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face and to protect her even when she needed no protection. As his teeth had scratched the hollow of her just neck enough for a few drops of her blood to hit his tongue he had made a promise to himself and to her and in a silent whisper against her skin he had said those words that were an equivalent to her promise to him.

_"None shall ever hurt you and if they dare I'll kill them, I'll kill the whole bloody lot of them until you and I are the only people left in this world."_

Her amused laugh had echoed in the halls long after it had left her mouth and her smile had stayed on her face even when he had made her moan in pleasure and had inked her skin with necklaces of ruby-red pearls.

Even today her laughter and his promise were coiled around each other in his memory so he would never be able to break them apart, so he would never be able to break that promise.

I dare someone else to write to that prompt because it is too awesome and needs someone else to fill it.


	3. Fate

In the soft sunlight the woods looked as though they were cut right from a dream. The thick blanket of snow sparkled wherever the rays of sun hit it and sucked up every sound so that the area was sucked into a peaceful silence.

On an old fallen tree sat a girl, feet clad in black high boots dangling above the snowy ground. Her long black coat hid a short equally black skirt while a white scarf and white gloves contrasted the otherwise dark ensemble. The only colour she wore was a deep red ribbon tied in her blonde locks.

For a long time the only sound that could be heard was the soft humming of the girl until the shadow of a large animal appeared in the distance. When she spotted the animal, a tall black wolf, the girl stopped humming but remained otherwise unmoved. As the animal moved closer to the blonde she carefully moved a hand towards the black monster. The wolf, curiously mustering her action threw its large head against her hand, nuzzeling it as soon as it was close enough.

From far away the vampire Elijah watched the interaction. A frown settled on his face when a blonde man, his own brother, took the place of the wolf and hugged the girl close. Elijah had wanted to stop this, had never wanted his siblings to cross this line but as he heard both of them whisper excuses and declarations of love until he could not tell who said what, until their whispers became one he knew he was too late, had never stood a chance against their desperate feelings. Still he could not break away from the scene, not even when their lips met, not even when the blonde man pulled the girl away from the old tree to walz in the snow. Too close, too intimate, their fates too entangled.

When new snow began to fall and the two objects of Elijah's sad gaze kissed again he knew that this was their destiny. Rebekah was bound to love Niklaus, forever forgiving his sins no matter how much it would hurt huer, no matter how close she would come to her own destruction. And Klaus, he was bound to love Rebekah just as much, he was bound to find his greatest weakness in her, was bound to give in to her every wish even if he had to give up his own dreams, his own life for her.

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment and then broke apart from the scene, forcing his eyes to leave his brother and sister be. He did not want to be a part of this but all the same he knew he would go and find the place they stayed at to wait there for them. After all he was their older brother and it was his destiny to try to safe, to try his hardest to protect them from everything, even their own love. And he would try to make sure they were safe until the end of time, even is it consumed him, even if it broke him apart and killed him.

Always and forever.


	4. Loss

The song is Pippin's song from The Lord of the Rings which I obviously don't own. And a big 'Thank you' to the wonderful Lunatic Silver for beta reading :)

* * *

><p>The loss of a family member was maybe the greatest loss imaginable to any person. There was no recipe to deal with the pain, no reason to the emotions flittering through everyone, no comfort found in hollow words of friends or strangers. Everyone dealt with death in their own way. Henrik's death was no different in that, everyone had a different way to deal with their emotions.<p>

Elijah watched his mother and oldest sister cleaning Henriks body, silent and with a determination he could not understand. He watched his father and older brothers gather wood, more than they needed to burn the small body of Henrik. Elijah felt himself watching his family, trying to understand, to find something.

Maybe, he thought, his mother and sister found comfort in the motions and in the idea that the following ritual would help Henrik to cross over to a peaceful afterlife.

Maybe his father and brothers did not stop gathering wood because they did not want to stand still and think about what had happened, what would happen. He saw their pain whenever they lingered for a short moment and he knew that they had to occupy themself.

Maybe he himself searched for a way to deal with the loss of his brother in his family; maybe he was searching for some sign that everything would be okay.

There were so many maybes Elijah did not know what to be certain of anymore until he saw his youngest sister with his now yougest brother. Rebekah's eyes were pained but there was a strengh there he had not expected as she pulled Niklaus towards the fire and forced him to take of his shirt. For a moment Elijah wondered what Rebekah was doing until he saw bloodied claw-marks on Niklaus's back. His youngest sister was tending to the living where everyone else was trying to comfort themself. The little girl was stronger than all of them.

Elijah realised then that the boy had not said anything about being wounded and everyone had expected him to be fine. None had even thought to ask whether Niklaus was alright because Henrik was dead and all Niklaus had done was apologize and become distant when none had listened. He felt his own mind go back to Henrik but he forced it to stay on the scene before him. As Rebekah was cleaning Niklaus's wounds Elijah saw the boy shake, he was in shock and had probably been so for a long time. When Rebekah was finished she put the bowl of water and the rag she had used to clean the cuts aside and carefully laid some herbs on the tender skin and open wounds. Then she moved towards the head of the wounded brother and as she began to sing Elijah shuddered because he had not noticed the eery silence that had been in the air until his sister's voice had broken it.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow to the edge of night until the stars are all alight."_

While Rebekah sang Niklaus broke apart and started sobbing uncontrollably. Carefully the younger blonde moved her hands to sooth her brother, softly rubbing his shoulders and moving sweaty strands of hair from his face until Niklaus grabbed one of her hands and held it as though it was his lifeline even long after he stopped crying. Rebekah let him.

"_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall... fade."_

It was the first time Elijah saw Rebekah overcome herself for Niklaus, the first time Niklaus was breaking apart in front of anyone. It was the first time that Elijah thought that maybe the love his siblings shared was so much more than he could understand. He did not linger on that thought though for his father called for him to help build the pyre for Henrik. Had he lingered he would have seen the soft kiss Rebekah pressed on the temple of Niklaus. If he would have lingered he might have seen the future of the blondes in all its broken glory but he left to bury the past.

In the years that followed Elijah would see Niklaus become Rebekah's greatest reason for a strengh and maturity she usually did not possess and he would see Rebekah become the only person Niklaus would open up to, the only person his brother would trust and need even when his words and actions would claim that he needed none.


	5. Lametta

It had been forever since she had celebrated Christmas and since Nik was somewhat more relaxed with the curse broken and their father dead Rebekah had managed to persuade him to let her decorate the house a little.  
>It was a small cottage somewhere in the Alps and eventhough Rebekah had wanted as far away from Mystic Falls as she could get this was close enough. Outside a thick blanket of snow was covering the ground while Rebekah sat in front of a fireplace. Red shadows hushed over her skin as she carefully picked up silver lametta that had spread over the large white rug that laid in fron of the fireplace. With great care Rebekah laid the strips in a dark wooden bowl on a wooden desk that stood close. Stretching towards the table one last time she stopped in her motions ignoring the last pieces of lametta in favour of turning to watch her brother stare at her from an open doorway. The way his eyes moved over her body made her smirk because maybe the red dress she wore was too short and too skinny to be appropriate for decorating the house in the middle of the night, maybe the snowlake necklace she wore was unneeded for the task of placing candles on the windowsills and went too low in her neckline to be considered innocent and maybe, just maybe the lametta that still lingered in her hair and made it shine like a halo in the light of the fire had stayed where it was on purpose. Quite possibly her kneeling on the white rug in front of the fire looking exactly like she did with her eyes intently set on Nik, tongue darting out to lick her lipstick red lips and red painted fingernails slowly scratching through the long hairs of the rug, was a planned move. All that lost its meaning when Nik slowly walked towards her, dark red shirt and black pants moving along with the fluid motions of his body until he stood right in front of her. His eyes never left hers as he kneeled in front of her and moved one hand to grasp her face. The kiss that followed was sweeter than she had anticipated but she was not about to complain, especially not when he leaned towards her again and pushed her pack until she was laying on the carpet. When seconds later his body covered hers and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss Rebekah stopped thinking until a loud bang disturbed the blondes. Their eyes went up just in time to see one of the widows, broken opne by a strong gust of wind, crash against the wall. The wind that followed was cool and as the siblings watched the flames twitch in the rush of air the lametta that had been on the table was pushed up in the air only to fly through the whole room. For a moment Rebekah wanted to be annoyed and she could tell Nik was contemplaiting the same thing but as the silvery strips of paper fell down like snow, some pieces burning in the fire, others falling on them she could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips. With one of her hands she pulled a stray silver strand from Nik's hair before she pressed a soft kiss on his lips and slightly turned her head to watch as the whole room shone in the light of the ever-moving lametta.<p>

Both of them remembered few happy Christmases but moments like this, far away from the world and as lost in time as they could be, seemed to make all the pain worthwhile.


	6. Flowers

Snow crunching under her feet, Rebekah walked towards a small clearing close to Mystic Falls. With a red rose in one hand she kneeled down in front of a lone tree close to the small river that made its way through the meadow. The white powder immediately stuck to the long red coat and the black pleated skirt she wore but she could not care less. When she had still been alive this had been the place they had usually gone to in order to get water and herbs. It was the only place where none would ask why she put down a flower as every other place linked to her former home was now occupied by the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. As she put down the rose at the foot of the tree she felt herself wanting to say something but her throat protested, and so she said nothing. Still, for a few minutes she did not move but stayed where she was with her eyes on the slowly freezing flower head. A part of her mind screamed at her to stop thinking about the past while another, more powerful part pulled her back to remember all those winters she had lived in this place, the stupid pranks she had played as a child and the fun she had had with her siblings in the snow.

Steps way too quiet to be heard by a human ripped her from her thoughts, and, surprised, she angled her body so she could see the newcommer. It was Nik, all in black standing at the treeline watching her with his unreadable blue eyes. For a moment he seemed lost in thought until his eyes flickered between the rose and her, and uncertainity flickered in his blue orbs. Rebekah felt a growl threaten to move past her lips along with the sudden need to rip his throat out but something stopped her. In his left hand was a small bundle of petite blue flowers, forget-me-nots, and something in his posture screamed defeat. She did not move and for a few moments all was quiet as they stared at eachother, blue eyes meeting blue eyes and eventhough Rebekah was still crouched in the snow she felt stronger than her brother. When he broke the silence his voice was but a whisper, carried towards her in a gust of wind. "_You know." _It was a statement, flat out and were she someone else she would have thought he had sounded emotionless. But Rebekah knew him, had known him for thousand years and she had heard the small quiver in his voice, barely audible to anyone who did not know what to listen for, but in all her years running from her father she had heard it a few times. It was fear and pain she had heard in his voice, and contemplaiting what it meant she stayed quiet for a few more moments. Slowly standing up and brushing her hands over her clothes to remove the snow her eyes never left his. When she spoke her voice sounded stronger than she felt. _"I do",_ a small breath while watching him close his eyes. She was tempted to lash out with words she knew would hurt him but again the blue flowers stopped her. Nik did not like flowers or whatever message they represented, but still he had brought those to such a secluded place. Flowers that talked about remembering, about the past and lost love held in his hand with such great care it pained her. Even though time was no obstacle for her it felt like an eternity had passed until she stood in front of him. He watched her, careful now, almost afraid she would turn on him. Without asking she took the flowers from his hand and walked back towards the tree to place them next to the rose. Aware that he was right behind her, trailing her like a shadow, Rebekah waited for a few seconds before she stood again. For torturing long seconds her eyes again held his and this time the emotions in both of their eyes were so unguarded they could read each other's every thought, knew each other's every secret.

No, Rebelah could not yet forgive him for what he had done, and she knew he was aware of that. But when she interlaced their hands and pressed a soft, fleeting kiss on his lips, she knew that she would stay by his side no matter what because she needed him just as much as he needed her. Their minds, their thoughts, intentions and deeds might be as tainted as their existence was, but their emotions, their love for eachother in all its twisted glory was nothing if not as pure and innocent as the snow that had started to fall again.


	7. Piano

It had been some kind of dream of hers for a long time to live in such a place. The ruined bar with its ripped red velvet curtains, black and white floor tiles and mahagony tables and chairs were perfect. The grande piano with water markings of glasses that should not have sat on it and the large fully stacked bookshelf in one corner should not have been left by the previous owner but she was not about to complain. The place seemed magical almost, standing still in time. With the swift move of one arm she ripped a large white sheet from a huge form to reveal a red chaise lounge someone had left in the middle if the room, apparently deciding not to take it away after all. A lazy smile made its way across her lips as she moved towards the piano, letting the sheet slip out of her hands onto the floor where it laid like a wave moving in the flickering light of the streetlamp that begrudgingly lent some of its light to illuminate the place. As she sat down on the small chair in front of the instrument she stopped for a moment, totally still, listening. A small creacking sound reminded her of the man upstairs taking a look at the actual living quarters of the house. Maybe he would like the house enough for them to stay in it for a while, maybe she would have to plead. With great care her fingers pushed one key after the other until all had been pushed at least once. Listening to the notes the instrument released into the air she decided that even though a lot of them were off-tune it would do for now. For just a few seconds her hands hovered over the keys undecidedly until they touched them. She closed her eyes and played an easy melody first, but as time went by her hands grew swifter and the melodies more complicated.

When someone removed the braid in her hair, causing the blong locks to spill over her shoulders and cascade down her back, she opened her eyes. Standing next to her, one hand on top of the piano, the other twirling a strand of her hair stood Niklaus. Behind him she could see some of their belongings at the foot of the stairs. A rather content smile was put on her lips at the prospect of living in this place. For a few seconds he watched her while she continued to play, then he turned and in the blink of an eye had moved to splay himself over the lounge with a wine glass containing blood in one hand, his head in the other.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could seem him, first the glass at his mouth, then a few droplets of the red liquor on his lips. He seemed content just laying there, listening. It was a view she wanted to remember for the rest of her life for he was rarely so relaxed. No family trouble, no curse seemed able to touch him here. As she played song after song she was aware of Nik relaxing further until she swore she could hear his voice, barely above a whisper, singing along to the music. She smiled a real, wide smile then, because in that very moment his innocence and humanity were showing and it had been far too long since that had happened. So she continued to play long after the light of the latern outside died and gave way to the silver light of the moon until no new tune would come to her. "_Rebekah_", his voice was soft as he called her and she moved immediately until she stood in front of the chaise, looking downat him. He said nothing more so she kneeled one leg next to him on the lounge and bend down until her face was mere inches from his. "_What is it Nik?_" But he just smiled and moved one hand to her hair, brushing through it, while the other was at her side pulling her towards him until she was stradeling him. Then his lips sought hers in a passinate kiss. As their black clad bodies became one in the shadows and only their fair hair and skin could be seen moving, as they slowly lost their senses to passion, she could swear she heard him whisper '_thank you_' every so often. And with each time he said it she felt herself give in a little bit more, felt him give in a little bit more until there was nothing between them and they let go of the world.


	8. Christmas Card

It's very short but I wish everyone Merry Christmas.

She sat on the floor of the living room in the boarding house. Small shards of red and silver Christmas bulbs were scattered all around the room, making it seem as though diamonds laid on the floor. The notion which had caused this rather pretty picture however had not wanted to result in beauty but rather in destruction. She had literally thrown the Christmas tree, someone, supposedly Elena, had decorated, against one of the walls. On its way the tree had ripped most of the decoration in the room down until it had collided with the wall.

The reason for this had been a small card that had arrived earlier. The very same card that now laid in front of her. One of her fingers brushed of the picture of a white, snowy meadow and a small red flower. She was staring at the small flower, eyes hollow, far away. A memory flashed behind her eyes.

As fast as the memory had come it was gone and with a small shake of her head her eyes cleared and in another fit of anger she grabbed the small card in her first and raised her arm as to throw it into the flames of the fireplace. Her arm stopped mid throw and with a shaking hand she straightened the small card, her eyes barely registering what was written on the back. The words had been burned into her memory the first time she had read them. With a strangled sob she pressed the card to her heart.

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand; I knew you loved me then._

_Niklaus _


	9. Hate

Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but I still hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for taking so long to update but there will be more.

* * *

><p>Rebekah is in a position she figured she would never end up in. She is somewhere in the depths of the woods with Elena and a weakened and hurt Elijah standing behind her and a group of wolves in front of her. It makes her wonder. Elena who betrayed her and a brother who was lost to her now both need her protection and she has no idea why is is giving it.<p>

The first wolf charges her.

She hates herself for betraying Nik and Elena knows it.  
>The wolves' skull cracks when it is smashed against a large stone.<p>

Another wolve comes at her.

She hates herself for caring so much for Elijah and Elena. She knows they can see it.  
>A startled whimper sounds when she breaks the animals' neck.<p>

She hates herself for wanting her family back.  
>The next whimper sounds, the next wolf dead.<p>

She hates herself for the sickening satisfaction she gets when Elena flinches as Rebekah rips a wolf's heart out directly in front of the girl.  
>The carcass falls down with a thud.<p>

She hates herself for wanting her family back together because all that will cause is more pain to all of them.  
>Two more wolves fall dead to her feet.<p>

She hates herself for falling in love so easily. It makes her weak and unable to protect the people she has always loved.  
>A wolf's body is staked by a thick branch of a tree.<p>

She hates herself for being weak when she should be strong enough to protect those she loves.  
>She is pushed backwards by the weight of a wolf.<p>

It is then, seconds before the large animal bites her than another wolf comes from the woods and with a cruel growl grips the animal on top of her and rips it off. They fight and all she can do is watch as teeth and claws colide. The black wolf that has rescued her comes out as the winner, ripping out the throat of the other.

Even as the wolf turns into Nik she jumps to her feet and rushes into his arms. He has saved her. In his arms she seems to be able to breathe again, everything seems to make sense.

She loves him.  
>She hates herself for that, too.<p> 


	10. Dancing in the Rain

_So this is my belated V-Day fic. I am sorry for all the fluff but I really could not help myself. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the lovely reviews I got so far. Feel free to write some more ;)_

* * *

><p>Maybe dancing in the rain had not been the best idea. Especially not in a dress, a short, black dress to be specific. But somehow as she heard him laugh behind her she could not find it in her to care about the way the fabric clung to her skin or how the dress rode higher on her legs because moving, spinning and dancing in it might have that effect on a wet dress. No, she really could not care any less about the stupidity that was dancing in the rain in the middle of a street in Mystic Falls when he seemed so amused and happy. She most certainly was still angry at him and she was sure that she would continue to be so for quite some time but that did not mean she loved him any less.<p>

The blonde fool, the hybrid, her brother, hers. She would always love him and hate him with equal measure and nothing would change that.

Only now did she realise that she had turned and was smiling at him. Only now did she realise that he was closer than she had expected, just a few inches away, clearly in her personal space. His smile was softer than she had imagined it to be and held nearly as much affection as his lips when they brushed hers.  
>She should have expected this; it was nothing new, but still being in the open like this with their siblings possibly seeing them she was taken by surprise.<br>For a moment she stared at him, blue eyes met blue, before she pulled him down into another kiss, this one searing with passion and desparation.  
>Yes she was still angry at him but danger, death and trying to outrun their parents always seemed to lead to this and neither of them had ever complained to have someone who understood it all without so much as a question. Right or wrong, this was what they needed and a small voice in her head added, it was also what they wanted. How else could she explain that this was exactly how nearly all of their arguments ended?<p>

It was just a coincidence that the date of this particular argument-ending kiss was Feburary the 14th.


	11. Death

I'm very sorry about how this turned out but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the nice reviews and merry Christmas to all.

* * *

><p>Death had a place in their midst like an old friend rather than an unkown foe.<br>They took him with them on their travels, dined with him and slept with him in their room, well guarded by his ruthless nature.  
>Death protected them from enemies and made them forget what it was like to freeze even in the coldest winter.<p>

So maybe it should come as no surprise that death was also the extend of their emotions. Love and hate, jealousy and adoration, all ended in death.

It may not seem logical for others but when he stabbed her it meant he loved her. For him it was the only way, the only extend of love he knew. The full extend of his mothers love had killed him, the full extend of his fathers love had been to kill him so why should he know any different. It had hurt him more than he wanted to admit even after all those years but was it now said that love hurts?

Every time he stabbed her in the back or broke her neck, every time he daggered her, he showed her the ultimate extend of his love. And every time he woke her up again he showed her that their bond was so much deeper than anything he knew to express.


End file.
